Si proche de toi, mon Ange
by ClarenceSPN
Summary: Suite alternative à l'E9S9 "Tu sais, je peux faire ça pendant des mois. Te torturer ainsi. Et visiblement, ce n'est pas ton cher Dean qui m'en empêchera .. ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais, mais ça lui à beaucoup déplût ! Premièrement il te vire, et maintenant, il t'oubli ! Pauvre Castiel qui à tout quitté pour cet humain qui ne s'intéresse qu'à la chasse et aux filles..."


Salut tout le monde ! :D  
Euh voila, je commence tout juste dans le monde des fanfics, alors soyez indulgents, SVP ! ^^ Et si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mon style d'écriture ou autre, faites vous plaisir ! ^^  
Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui auraient put échapper a ma "vigilance" *béni soit le correcteur aha* ...

**Positionnement historique:** Cette fanfic est une sorte de suite alternative à l'épisode 9 "Holy Terror", de la saison 9, il y aura surement quelques ! SPOILS ! donc si vous n'en êtes pas encore la dans la série, arrêtez aha, et surement aussi quelques aberrations, mais CHUT, c'est moi qui écrit ! :P

**Euh pour le disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas *malheureusement ... *, je ne retire aucuns bénéfices hormis peut être celui de partager une passion communes avec d'autres personnes :P

**Rated:** Et je préviens également, la fanfic est catégorisée en rated M et il sera justifié je pense.. *et sinon, peut être pas ^^' *

So, allons y, Allonzo ! ;) 

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAh !

-Alice ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et à l'allure si fragile de part sa tenue de pin up des années 50, montée sur talons hauts, chignon roulé, bandana, et robe visiblement faite par ses soins dans sa petite chambre d'étudiante, se tenait là, les mains pressées sur son ventre, les genoux groupés sous son menton, les larmes aux yeux.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ... ! Demain j'vois Matt et j'ai mes règles ... ! Pensa t elle. Alice se releva péniblement une fois la douleur surmontée, et lança avec un grand sourire un de ses "j'vais bien, t'inquiète ! " dont elle a le secret. Les deux jeunes filles se remirent en route sans reparler de cet incident, en effet, Mel, l'amie d'Alice avait l'habitude de ces "crises". Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que son amie en souffrait, et à chaque fois, c'étais la même chose. Alice lâchait un cri à glacer le sang, elle stoppait ce qu'elle fesait puis, quelques instants après, elle repartait. Comme si de rien n'était. D'après elle, c'étais la fatigue, les entraînements, la fin de l'année, tout ça tout ça. Mais Mel avait du mal à la croire. A chaque fois elle avait mal à un endroit différent. Ou presque. Ces derniers jours, les omoplates revenaient souvent ainsi que le cœur. Au départ, ce n'étais que des petites sensations dérangeantes qui ne généraient que de simples sursauts de la part d'Alice. Mais depuis 3 jours, son amie s'était mise à crier lors de ses crises. Et pas de petits cris du style ceux que l'on pousse lorsque l'on se pique accidentellement le doigt avec une aiguille à coudre. Non, des cris de douleur, des cris à glacer le sang de n'importe quel psychopathe. Enfin en tout cas, à elle, ça lui fesait peur. Alice essayait de le cacher, elle le voyait bien, en essayant de ne pas réagir lorsqu'elle avait mal, elle se voilait la face en s'inventant des excuses comme "Ce mal de ventre subit ? Oh t'inquiète, j'vais juste avoir mes règles ! " ça ne serait pas parut étrange aux yeux de Mel si après chaque crises, Alice n'avait pas des marques aux endroits où elle avait mal. Une fois, c'était au tout début, son amie s'était plains d'une douleur aiguë à la gorge, et en même temps qu'elle disait cela, une cicatrice, comme un coup de couteau était apparut sur sa gorge, pour disparaître quelques secondes après ... Ou une autre fois encore, où elle se tenait les poignets car elle avait l'impression qu'on les lui liait l'un à l'autre, sauf qu'elle était en débardeur, et qu'elle n'a pu dissimuler les stigmates rouges violets apparut là aussi, pour quelques secondes, sur ses poignets, comme si des liens venaient de lui être retiré après des heures de maintiens. Et il y en avait tout une liste comme ça. Ces derniers jours, cela s'intensifiait. Au commencement, ça lui arrivait une à deux fois pas jours, mais maintenant, en plus d'être des douleurs plus vives, elles étaient plus fréquentes. Et tout y passait, de la petite griffure sur le front, à la marque d'un pique dans les chevilles. Mais Mel laissait courir même si ça l'inquiétait, son amie était certes dure à la douleur, mais aussi et surtout très timide, alors surement qu'en plus de son style extravagant, ces crises genre hypocondriaques étaient une technique de plus pour que l'on s'occupe d'elle ..

...

Non loin de là, dans un bunker, deux frères se chamaillaient. Encore.

"Mais Dean ! Il a besoin de toi ! Il faut que tu le retrouves !

- Cas ne peut pas rester au bunker. C'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi ? Dès que l'on a eut besoin de lui, il a toujours été là, et tu le rejettes ?

- Sammy ... Ne complique pas les choses, s'il te plait.

- Moi, compliquer les choses ? Non mais est ce que tu te rends compte qu'il viens de perdre sa grâce ? Que Metatron s'est servit de lui ? Il a besoin de nous ! De toi .. ! Et comme tu l'as si bien dis toi même, sans ses pouvoirs, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un bébé en trench coat !

- Arrête tes bêtises, Cas ne viens pas au bunker, un point c'est tout !

- Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ?! Il ne mettra pas plus de 3 jours à se faire tuer.. Je pari qu'il ne sais même pas prendre une douche ! Donne moi au moins une bonne raison et j'arrête ..

- Très bien, tu veux savoir pourquoi Cas ne peut pas rester au bunker avec nous ? Eh bien c'est à cause de .. "

Soudain, un éclair bleu passa dans les yeux de Sam.

"Dean, je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. Ton frère n'est pas encore guérit et s'il venait à apprendre, il m'expulserai.

- Je sais mais j'en ai marre de lui mentir ! Pourquoi sa guérison est si longue ? !

- Il y a eut beaucoup de ravage en lui, tu sais. Ce n'est pas facile.

- Ouais bah dépêche toi que je puisse retrouver mon frère au plus vite."

Sur ce, il commença à sortir du bureau pour aller se chercher une bière, alors que Ezekyel redonnait le contrôle à Sam. Se dernier se "réveilla" seul dans le bureau, sans la réponse à sa première question. Fatigué de ses prises de têtes régulières avec Dean, il en déduisit que ce dernier avait mis fin à leur dispute, ne trouvant pas de raison à l'interdiction faite à Cas. Dix minutes après, Dean revint dans le bureau, un téléphone à la main et l'air complètement paniqué.

"Cas ne répond pas à mes appels !"

- Tu lui as montré comment faire, au moins ?

- Oui, bien sur, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait à s'en servir ! J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ...

- Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il devait rester au bunker, mais monsieur ne veux pas, monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

- Merci Sam, très réconfortant ! Allez, bouges toi et aide moi, on vas le chercher !"

Dean sortit les cartes et commença à tracer un périmètre dans lequel son ami pourrait être.

...

"Alors Castiel ? On essais de me trahir ?"

L'ange brun ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Metatron accompagné d'un ange qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il se retrouvais assis à même le sol dans une salle sombre, sans doute des sous sols . Les murs se trouvaient, pas endroit, maculés de sang. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il venait de découvrir le corps inanimé de sa sœur, une trace d'épée dans le ventre. Metatron l'avait faite tuer, et ses ailes s'étaient redessinées sur le mur et le sol. Morte. Elle qui avait sciemment aidé Cas pour trouver Metatron, là c'est sure, ils l'avaient trouvé ..

"Bon mon petit Castiel, où en étions nous resté ? Ah oui! Dis moi où sont Dean et Sam !"

Comme pour lier l'utile à l'agréable, l'ange inconnu s'approcha de Cas, sur un ordre de tête de Metatron. Il amenait avec lui une table à roulette contenant toutes sortes d'ustensiles de torture, Castiel n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi pouvait servir certains, mais bizarrement, il se félicitait de ne pas avoir une imagination débordante.

"Je ne le répéterait pas, où sont cachés les chasseurs ? !

- Je ne te dirais rien, Metatron ! "

Castiel essaya de se lever et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait les poignets liés. Et d'un coup, tout lui revient en mémoire. Cela fesait une semaine qu'il avait perdu sa grâce, que le paradis avait été fermé à cause de lui, que les anges avaient chus du paradis. Quatre jours que Dean l'avait rejeté du bunker, trois jours déjà que Metatron le retenait et le torturait. Et quelques heures qu'il avait lâché prise, n'arrivant plus à tenir le choc de ces maltraitances et interrogatoires à répétition. Lui, Castiel, l'Ange du Seigneur, était lamentablement tombé dans les pommes sous les assauts répété de cet ange inconnu.

"Tu ne veux rien me dire .. Rappel toi, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai refusé l'asile avec ton cher Winchester, ni viré du paradis ... Oh, attend, ah, si, en fait, si, c'est moi ! Mais revenons à nos moutons. Où sont ils cachés ? Si tu ne répond pas, rappel toi comment notre ami présent sais être convainquant !"

L'inconnu commença à promener ses doigts sur ses instruments posés sur le dessus de la table, et sembla s'arrêter sur une sorte de couteau gravé avec des dents finement aiguisées. Castiel eut un petit rire après les dernières paroles de Metatron. En effet, cela fesait trois jours qu'il était aux prises de cet inconnu et il n'avait toujours pas parlé, "Comme efficace, on a fait mieux !" Pensa t il.

"Attend une minute, tu sais que Dean n'a pas voulu que je reste avec eux, mais tu ne sais pas où ils se cachent ? Le grand Metatron, Scribe de Dieu aurait il des faiblesses ?

- Très bien, tu as l'air de l'apprécier, alors je vais vous laisser ensemble, je suis sûre que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire !" annonça Metatron en quittant la salle et en refermant la porte à clé.

L'inconnu se déplaça lentement vers Castiel, faisant jouer son couteau gravé entre ses doigts. Arrivé à proximité du mur, il activa un mécanisme qui fit tendre la corde qui maintenait Castiel et l'obligea à se lever pour ne pas se déboîter les épaules. L'inconnu défit un peu plus la chemise déjà ensanglantée de Castiel, et commença à approcher sa lame du torse maintenant nu du brun. Il y fit tout d'abord de légères entailles puis, il enfonça un peu plus sa lame dans l'abdomen de l'ange qui se crispait pour ne pas donner le plaisir de ses cris à son tortionnaire.

...

Alice arriva enfin chez elle. Après être sorti de cours avec Mel, elle avait enchaîné son boulot à la boutique de fringues, maintenant, elle était de retour dans son appart, petite chambre d'étudiante, mais suffisante pour ses affaires de couture et bricolage et son lit, accolé à une petite cuisine. Fraudais quand même qu'elle pense à faire du rangement un de ces jours ! Bien qu'il soit minuscule, son appart lui paraîtrai sûrement plus grand ou du moins, moins encombré sans tout ce bazar ! Mais pour le moment, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une douche. Et un hamburger. Elle posa ses affaires sur ce que l'on distinguait encore de son lit, et fila dans la petite salle de bain proche de la porte d'entrée, la seule salle où l'on distinguait encore le sol. Elle retira sa robe et examina son dos. Plusieurs fois durant la semaine, elle avait ressentit de violentes douleurs au niveau des omoplates, comme si on forçait quelque chose à sortir en déchirant sa peau en deux points précis, et depuis ce matin, cette sensation, bien qu'elle s'y soit habitué, lui restait constamment. Elle se figeât lorsqu'elle découvrit son reflet. En effet, deux marques rouges légèrement teintés de bleues ornaient maintenant le haut de son dos. Elle fut soudain stoppé dans sa "contemplation" par une forte pression dans les poignets se répercutant dans ses épaules. Puis quelques secondes après, de légères cicatrices apparaissaient puis disparaissaient sur son bas ventre. Paniquée, elle fila sous la douche sans enlever ses sous vêtements et se "plongea" sous l'eau chaude. Elle resta tétanisée ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide. Une fois calmée et n'ayant ressentit que de légers picotement sur le reste du corps durant cette heure sous l'eau, elle en déduisit que la crise était passée. Elle se lava en vitesse sous l'eau froide en se maudissant de ne pas s'être remué plus tôt. Elle enfila un pull et un jogging, une paire de basket et fila acheter son hamburger. Pendant qu'elle attendait sa commande, elle commença à avoir mal à la tête, sa vision se brouilla et lorsqu'elle s'éclaircit à nouveau, elle distingua un escalier plongeant dans les profondeurs obscures, puis une odeur de corps en putréfaction lui sauta au nez.

"Mademoiselle ? Ça vous fera 8 euro s'il vous plait. Mademoiselle ... ?

- Oui, pardon, tenez. Gardez la monnaie."

Elle pris son paquet et s'en alla. Elle mangea et s'installa dans son lit pour regarder sa série préféré, Sherlock Holmes. Mais ne put terminer son épisode avant de s'endormir. Ce qu'elle vit cette nuit là, était très confus, mais elle fut surprise de revoir le même escalier sombre. Sauf que cette fois ci, elle distingua des gens postés un peu partout ainsi que des cris. Durant toute la nuit, elle eut une impression de peur qui lui tenait au ventre, mais qui se dissipa lors de son réveil. Lorsqu'Alice pris son petit déjeuner entre les vestiges de papiers d'hamburgers et de bouteilles de soda, un mot lui revint constamment en tête: Castiel. La fille aux cheveux azur fit alors des recherches sur internet, et découvrit qui était Castiel. Enfin en tout cas dans la mythologie chrétienne. Elle consacra le reste de sa matinée à se préparer pour retrouver Matt. Satisfaite de s'être trompé sur la cause de son mal de ventre de la veille, elle passa une après midi sans encombre auprès de son très cher ami.

...

Castiel s'inquiétait. Cela fesait maintenant deux jours qu'on le laissait tranquille. Du moins physiquement, car le corps de sa défunte sœur avait été négligemment laissé là, et l'odeur qu'il dégageait n'étais pas très agréable, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il était devenu humain. L'ange craignait que ce manque d'activité soit dut à une découverte de la part de Metatron qui mettrais en péril la vie des Winchester. De plus, il était épuisé par les traitements qu'il avait subit et par la peur qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il l'avait plongé dans un profond sommeil depuis la veille. Cela fesait maintenant une heure qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir, mais pas moyen de se détacher, ni d'attendre le bouton qui ferait descendre les cordes permettant par là même, de lui donner du leste. Non, franchement, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Soudain, un bruit de trappe résonna. Un petit passage s'ouvrit et un plateau glissa jusqu'à ses pieds. Cela semblait être du riz .. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas maintenant qu'il ressentait la faim, Metatron s'amusait à lui mettre, sous le nez, de la nourriture qu'il ne pourrait pas attraper. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et le scribe apparut. Castiel pensa tout d'abord qu'il était venu là pour se moquer du ridicule de la situation, mais non, le scribe s'approcha et aida le brun à manger.  
"Tu sais mon petit, je peux faire ça pendant des mois et des mois. Te torturer ainsi. Et visiblement, ce n'est pas ton cher Dean qui m'en empêchera .. ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais, mais ça lui à beaucoup déplût ! Premièrement il te vire, et maintenant, il t'oubli ! Pauvre Castiel qui à tout quitté pour ce petit humain sans intérêt qui ne s'intéresse qu'à la chasse et aux filles .."  
Castiel se contenta de manger. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ça, même si cela le blessait fortement. Il savait que Dean ne le laisserait pas tomber. 

* * *

Alors, est ce que Dean et Sam vont le retrouver ? Qui est cette Alice et quel rôle va t elle jouer ? ^^

Voila, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut, n'hésitez pas a laisser une review ;) La suite arrive vite ! *peut être même que je la posterai ce soir également car elle est déjà écrite aha*  
Euh oui, peut être que le rôle de la jeune fille n'est pas encore tees clair pour tout le monde, mais bon, ça va venir ! ^^  
N'hésitez pas a aller voir les autres fic que j'écrit, je bosse actuellement, en parallèle de celle la, sur un OS Johnlock :3


End file.
